


Pursuing the Unattainable

by elladora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Family Secrets, Love, Passion, Romance, Secret Relationship, Senju Clan-centric, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Uchiha Clan-centric, Warring States Period (Naruto), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladora/pseuds/elladora
Summary: We should be perfect but we are so mismatched that it hurts.





	Pursuing the Unattainable

_“A thousand drained corpses and prayers for mercy can't drag me from him,”_ Shion thought.

It had all started at a small lake a few miles away from their clan compounds. It had been exciting because it had been forbidden, she a Uchiha, he a Senju. They glared at each other in the battlefields but moaned each other's names only a few hours later.

Shion looked at Tobirama Senju. She hated his eyes and the way they always looked at her. She hated the way he said what her heart pleaded to hear. But the thing she hated the most about him, was how everything reminded her of him. _Everything._

No matter how hard she scrubbed away at her skin she could still feel his hands on her. She could feel – or worse yet remember – the sensation of his lips crashing into hers. He was everywhere on her. Even his smell had somehow managed to fix itself in her memory.

"Say something." His words were faint as his lips descended on her scorching skin.

She tried to hide the smirk tugging at her lips. She knew what he wanted her to say: his name. Making a female scream her lover's name in pleasure was some sort of male dominance issue for him. But he should know by now, especially after all these years, that Shion Uchiha was not submissive. Not at all. Even now as he nipped and bit her skin, she refused to say a word, much less make a sound. Doing so would only serve as a means to let him think he had something over her and that certainly couldn't happen.

"Say-" Plump lips moved along her wrist, planting wet kisses. "-anything."

"I'm…" His breath was warm on her breast and it tickled her as his lips once again were on the move. "I'm bored." And his hands froze in place.

_I guess that wasn't the what he wanted to hear._

"Do you want to leave?" His lips didn’t move from her skin and neither did his hands. Despite her prior statement, he was still fully entangled in her. "Tell me you want to leave."

Both of them stayed quiet. His crimson eyes were gleaming. Her eyes stayed steady, before she looked down.

“I don't want to leave.”

Her voice sounded soft to her ears.

How did he know just what to say? She hated him so much more for it. For being able to manipulate her into wanting him. It has always been this way.  


_“This unspoken relationship we have is all we both have to keep us sane. We should be perfect but we are so mismatched that it hurts. It burns.”_ a small voice whispered in her mind. She ignored it.

He mumbled something into her skin. She didn’t hear him but she knew what he said. She ignored it anyway. It was cheap and easy. A moment of weakness and she has had them too. Three words that don't tell the whole story. _I love you. And I hate you, I want you and I need you_.

She knew they weren’t destined to be happy. But a thousand drained corpses and prayers for mercy couldn't drag her willingly from him. Even when she wished it could. Because she knew one day he would end up killing her.


End file.
